Last Name
by xsugabearx
Summary: Hinata just wanted to get away, getting married to the hansome man with dark hair cross the dance floor wasn't part of the plan. What was his name again? HinaxSasu
1. Las Vegas

**Title: Last name**

**Written by: xsugabearx**

**Inspired by: Last Name by Carrie Underwood**

**Disclaimer: I own one thing me!! lol I don't own naruto and I shouldn't my mind is to corupt**

**Summary: All Hinata wanted was a chance to forget about all that when wrong so far in her life. She didn't plan on having an early marriage to... whats his face? the one with dark hair.**

**1. Los Vegas?**

"_Naruto" Hinata whispered as salty tears drenched her face. She knew what he was saying before he could open his mouth to speak. He was never hers yet she chose to peruse a relationship with him anyways. He was in love with someone else and for some reason she convinced herself she could change that. Twenty two years old and still she make mistakes sixteen years old made. _

"_I…Hinata we can't live like this anymore it's not fair to either of us" _

_Hinata closed eyes to stop the tears six months together and he still can't get over a high school crush. Hinata was thankful she had never met this 'Sakura' girl. She wouldn't know what she would have to her if she had. Two years she waited for him to get over her two god damn years and all for it to end like this. She should have seen this. He was an up and coming business man. _

_Hinata signed remembering how he started with nothing. At twenty two years old he gave all the money he had to start K Corp. Three years later the business wasn't doing to well and Hinata persuaded him to get help. He told his best friend and he gave him some money. Then all of a sudden the business does well and he throws her away like last weeks garbage. _

_Best friend in deed Hinata didn't even no Naruto had a best friend much less meet him. Six months and she didn't get to meet his best frigin' friend not even his step father or uncle or whoever he was. He knew her best friends her cousin, sister, mother her whole damn family. _

"_I'm sorry Hinata"_

_He's sorry. Hinata was angry at her self she couldn't even express the emotions she was feeling right now. She looked at a bright painting on the wall. She painted it the first time she heard Sakura's name come out of Naruto's mouth. Then she knew he loved her. "I'm sorry too" she wasn't apologizing to him she was apologizing to herself. Naruto hadn't seen Sakura in years, but still he loved her. Yeah Hinata was sorry, sorry she was so stupid. _

_Naruto lifted her head to she could look into his radiant blue eyes screaming it's over. "Bye Hinata" _

_She let a stay tear all down her face. It was finalization he was looking for. He thought she was one of those crazy girls that think the relationship just started when it was really over. She was nothing more that a liability to him now. He was making money and could have any girl he wanted. She should have noticed the signs like when he started telling people they were going with the flow instead of in a relationship. _

_Naruto stood up straight and made his way to the door. She wanted to shout don't walk away … stay with me but she knew she wasn't want he was looking for. She mouth managed to utter a small "bye" but he had all ready closed the door. _

-

"That's it he just left" Ten- ten shouted in the out door restaurant.

"sshh Ten-Ten people are looking at us" Hinata whispered self-consciously.

Ten-Ten grunted. Pulling back her a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her single bun. Ten-Ten is a mortgage broker who works for herself, her time is money and she lives on her cell phone that remarkable isn't ringing. "After you stayed with his pestle whipped ass"

"It's about time" Temari took a drag of her cigarette. The vicarious blonde was in complete opposition of Hinata ever getting evolved with Naruto. She leaned her head back blowing smoke ringlets above her head. "He wasn't worth the trouble"

"Temari you…"

"No" Hinata interrupted Ten-Ten before she could start to rant. "She's right" all the energy and time she put into that relationship to make it work wasted. She felt her eyes start to tear up again. She just had to be fragile.

Temari quickly placed her hand on top of Hinata's quivering one "don't cry Hinata"

"Hinata…" Ring Ring "oh god damn it" Ten- Ten's cell phone was ringing as usual. "Sorry Hinata I have to take this" Ten- Ten didn't even wait for Hinata to approve she never did.

"He's not worth it" Temari whispered she hadn't taken her eyes off Hinata not even when the phone rang. Hinata had never cried over a man before and Temari would be damned if she let it happen now. "Don't you cry?"

"No, this is not a good time." Ten- Ten hollered at the individual on the phone. Hinata was distracting herself she forced her mind to wander she didn't want to have to deal with this.

"Hinata you have to let go"

"I…I can't" She was being honest it's been a few weeks since Naruto walked out on her. He had defiantly moved on. The pictures of him with countless women at one of Temari's family functions proved it. Temari's brother Gaara runs a big oil company is the Sahara. It was his party she was invited but she was away in Africa and Indonesia with World Vision, helping children read and write. She had been planning it for months.

"GOOD DAY" Ten- ten slammed her phone shut and stood on the fence. She was pissed off.

"Don't mind her." Temari said reverting Hinata's attention "you can and you will." It wasn't a plea it was a demand a fact. Temari was not taking no for an answer. Hinata looked down at her coffee it circling the edge with her figure it was cold. "We'll help you" Temari smiled. Maybe it would be okay.

"Grr" Ten-Ten huffed throwing herself on to her chair. "A deal fell through." She groaned. She could afford for another one to land belly up she had bills to pay.

"It will be okay Ten-Ten" Hinata smiled holding her hand "we'll help each other" she looked and Temari smiling this is why she loved them they always know what to do to make her smile.

"You damn right it's going to be okay" Ten-Ten stated "I'm going on Vacation as soon as this next deal closes"

"What?" Hinata and Temari said in union. It's not like Ten-Ten to go on vacation without saying anything to them a month in advance.

"And you're too coming with me"

Temari was interested. It would defiantly help Hinata relax and forget. "Vacation where?"

"To Vegas"

"Ten-Ten I though you need money, why would you go gamble it away?" Hinata didn't understand Ten-Ten logic at all but then again no one did.

"I need the Vacation more, besides I'm not going to gamble away all my money."

"if you want to been a slut just go down to the red light district and wear a wig no one will no it's you." Temari smirked Ten-Ten was always the most promiscuous one and Temari made sure she knew it.

"Shut up"

"Don't get me wrong it's a good idea but why Vegas?"

"Yes why Vegas" Hinata enforced she didn't think Vegas was the place for her.

"I got free tickets from some radio show" Ten-Ten complained. "I though I was going to win money"

"Well I'm not going" Hinata didn't want to go to Vegas get drunk and waste money. She just wanted to burry herself in her work or better yet crawl into a dark hole for a while.

"Yes you are" Ten-Ten protested.

"I second that motion"

"What Temari?" this day should be written in the history books. Ten-ten and Temari never agree on anything. Temari wanted Hinata to start ten- Ten said hell no. Ten-ten thought Hinata should go out with Naruto and Temari was total against it. It's a wonder there still friend.

"It'll be good for you; I wouldn't agree with her other wise"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"Oh" Ten-ten put two twenties on the table and some change on the table. "What could happen?

-

Hinata opened the limo doors staring up a thirty story high hotel with a Victorian water fountain in front of it. One side of the hotel was glass with a half white half dark blue circle and tail at the end of the circle close to the top. It was the Uchiha symbol

"Come on Hinata, we have to check in" Hinata sighed following reluctantly behind Ten-Ten and Temari. They always mange to convince her to do things against her will. This time they had the help of Hanabi, Hinata's loving and over protective little sister she was worse than any brother, even her father sometimes. She flat out told Naruto he wasn't good enough for her. She clearly didn't like him and now she had a reason not too.

"I'm coming" Hinata said. Honestly she just wanted to go to sleep. Off course there was no chance of that.

"Okay" Ten-ten smiled looking at her watch it is 5:15pm they had just checked in to Uchiha manor, owned by the Uchiha family. Uchiha manor is one of the most expensive hotels around curtsy of Temari's youngest brother. The cheap radio show only had tickets no VIP passes, no hotel coverage, no nothing. "There's this club down town I want to check out"

"Can we start all that foolishness in the morning?"

"NO" Ten- ten huffed sitting on her bed. There all had there own rooms partly Temari wanted to get back at Gaara by spending his money but mainly because Ten-Ten sometimes has noisy nightly visits. "We have to start now. We have to keep you occupied."

Hinata sighed looking at Temari for some support in this manner any at all. Unfortunately Temari smirked at her saying "you have two hours to get ready" then left. This was preposterous how could both Ten-Ten and Temari be against her it wasn't fair they were disturbing the balance of nature.

Hinata muttered a "fine" in unwilling agreement. She walked into her room it was beautiful cream walls with a king size bed covered with light salmon colored silk sheets and faint yellow curtains. The room was so bright the exact apposite of what she was feeling. The room was exploding with color, joy, and life. She remembered a time when her feelings matched the room.

_Flashback_

"_Where are we going?" Hinata asked anxiously. _

"_You'll see when we get there" Naruto held her hand leading her deeper into the forest. She looked left and right seeing nothing but more tree's for miles where was he talking her? "Ok close your eyes" _

_Hinata smiled closing her eyes she trusted Naruto with her life. She felt is hand grip hers leading her a little further. She heard her walking behind her and a stead breath on her neck. "Open your eyes." Naruto whispered her ears._

"_Naruto" Hinata was breathless. It was a garden of cherry blossoms in full bloom. "It's beautiful" she smiled this was beyond what she expected of him. She never thought Naruto would do something like this for her she wasn't even expecting it. He had perfect timing too. Her father went off when she told him she was dating the class clown, the trouble maker. He's all about image he wanted to know everything that she was doing just to make sure she wasn't embarrassing him or the family name. He even tried to arrange a marriage between her and her cousin. _

"_Yeah it is" not the Hollywood line she hoped for but it would do. _

_End Flashback _

Hinata laid back on the bed crying, full on crying. It was the first time she just allowed herself to cry. That moment was on of her most treasured memories with Naruto and to think he was thinking about Sakura that whole time they were there. He could have brought her there wishing he was with Sakura. All the sweet things she said to her were never meant for her.

"Hinata, are you crying" she didn't even notice the door had opened. Ten-Ten sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her right foot.

"Don't cry anymore Hinata, were going to forget together." Hinata smiled know matter what the problem Temari, Ten-Ten and herself worked through it together if it was ones problem it was all of there problems. Hinata nodded smiling. Together she liked the sound of that.

"Come on cheer up. We can't bring you home looking like this. Hanabi will kill us" Hinata chuckled she was right.

"That's what I want to see" Ten- ten hopped off the bed with cheery grin. "Now get up and put on your best clothes were going to a fancy club tonight."

"okay" Hinata shyly got off the bed a club wasn't her scene she couldn't dance very well and hardly ever drank but life is about taking chances right. There's a first time for everything.

****

ok this is the end NO MORE ...

I'm joking this is just the beginning. Tell me what you think.

I also would like to take this time to Thank my editor. -claps, claps-


	2. What Have I Done

**Title: Last name**

**Written by: xsugabearx**

**Inspired by: Last Name by Carrie Underwood**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto... what a shame.**

**2. What have I done **

The Dirty Martini is actually a classy club despite the name. It had a strict dress code if you didn't look like you came out of a movie you mine as well stay home. Temari wore a black halter dress with gold lining and three inch gold heals. Ten-ten wore a fish tail, green dress with a deep v cut neck. Hinata chose not to were a dress instead she wore a matching outfit the shorts were black with a red and magenta pattern on it. The short leave shirt was also black with the same pattern. It wasn't her usually style especially because the top was backless she borrowed it from Ten-Ten.

"Lets get a drink" Ten-Ten insisted. The counter of the bar table was glass with neon lights shinning through. "I'll have a martini" ten-ten said.

"A Malibu please"

Temari rolled her eyes she was the group drunk there was no way she was getting some fruity crap. "I need some gold label"

"Maybe you should take it easy" Hinata suggested concerned.

"I'm fine you need to have something stronger" Temari stated analyzing the room. "Oh my god I know him"

"Who" Ten- Ten loved to meet new people they are potential clients, the first time she met Naruto she tried to convince him he need his house refinanced.

"My brother is trying to hire him as a financial adviser" Temari knocked back her glass of whisky and gracefully walked towards a man on the other side of the room. He had medium length brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a dark slacks and a white striped black shirt. Everything about him was laid back; he just seemed so care free.

"That's the guy Temari used to have a crush on" Ten-Ten whispered in hinata's hear. "I can't remember his name but I think she still loves him and that's why she won't date anyone else."

"Really"

"Yeah, they went out for a few years long distance relationship anyways this bimbo came and stole him from her, now they're getting married in the fall"

"Why would Gaara hire him if…?"

"He doesn't know" Ten-Ten put in quickly. "No one does incept us of course." Hinata nodded knowingly there was no way Gaara would do that to Temari. He's too protective of his family. That guy should be dead. Hinata had to admit she did have a thing for Gaara but he wasn't really in any rush to be in a relationship again he had been with some girl who hurt him. He never healed.

"I going to go dance you coming" Hinata shook her head no. Ten-Ten flew off into the middle of the dance floor shaking everything she had. Ten-Ten is always the life of the party.

Hinata sipped her drink thinking about what Naruto was doing she couldn't help it. He was like a baby he can't cook anything that doesn't go in the microwave. He's never sure how much detergent to put in the washing machine no matter how much she explains it to him. She was more like his mother than it girlfriend. Hinata closed her eyes swallowing the rest of her drink she needed a distraction desperately.

"Hinata" Temari called walking towards her. "I'm going to step out for a second umm, I'll be back okay"

The man with the ponytail waited a couple feet away from them with his hands in his pocket, slouching. His relaxed demeanor seemed more like slothfulness closer up. Hinata nodded in bodily expression of agreement only because he was in hearing distance. She wanted to say don't go with him he's taken, he's going to hurt you but she had faith in Temari she's a big girl.

Hinata watched the smug look on the man's face when he walked away and immediately regretted not saying something. She growled glaring in the spot they had been standing. Unfortunately someone had stood were they were and was know glaring at back at her. She continued to glare pretending she hadn't notice him there he had to be handsome too. Jet black hair gelled to perfection. He was so well put together in his jeans and collared shirt. She only got a short glance at his face from what she could see he was well formed face and his eyes. Hinata let her eyes wonder up to his face. His eyes were black alluring. She was easily captivated by them especially, because his brilliant onyx eyes were staring into hers.

"Bartender," Hinata need a drink something was taking over her tonight. She wasn't herself and she was alone. There was no one to save her from herself. "I need a scotch"

The bartender nodded and smiled "you have an admirer." he said pointing his head to the left. She didn't have to look it was the same raven haired fellow she was just looking at. "You mind as well acknowledge him" the red headed bartender whispered "he's going to stare a hole into your back."

Hinata blinked a couple of times. This kind of attention for descent looking men was new to her. The only males that showed any interest in her were either too young or just unattractive like scary stalker material. She sighed willing to take the chance she was a free agent now she had nothing to lose why not. Taking a deep breath Hinata worked up enough nerve to turn around. Just in time to see some women in a short fitted purple dress engulf his torso with her arms. Her long dirty blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail will neat hill top. She was hot long smooth tanned legs will defined body this woman looked like she lived in the gym.

Hinata sigh and turned back round. That was the type of girl a guy like him would go for not her. She learned her lesson from Naruto she knows her place. Hinata shifted her wrist spinning her drink around lightly. She had hadn't felt so horrible in a long time. Summer of her senior year she decided that low self esteem didn't look good on her and it still didn't so…

"Lady" the nosy bartender interrupted Hinata's thoughts he was leaned in close to her. "I you nervous or something just go talk to him."

Hinata stared blankly at him it was so weird that is strange man was determined to get me to go over to some man on the other side of the room. It wasn't normal. "Why do you care so much" she had to ask.

The red headed man to a breath and said "if he's no looking at you he's looking at me." After that she shivered like he had a chill and mouthed yuck.

Hinata laughed hard.

That would explain it. "What about his girl friend" Hinata stated

"That slut she was basically on top of that guy your friend left, if he wanted easy ass he wouldn't be looking at you"

"Thanks" the bartender was a bit medaling but he was funny. Hinata finished her drink and slammed the cup on the table. "One more drink and I'll go talk to him"

"Sure, what do you want this time?"

"Crown royal" Hinata hadn't actually had this drink before but Temari and Kankuro seemed to like it. Kankuro is Temari's second brother he's older than Gaara, he doesn't travel as much as Temari and Gaara he hold down the oil company in the Sahara while Gaara is on business meeting's elsewhere.

"Here you go" Hinata nodded and muttered "thank you" she felt kind of light head.

True to her promise Hinata got the man attend and motion for him to come over. The black haired man smirked and strolled over to her like was god's gift to women. The blonde woman's cries were getting loud and desperate. He quietly turned to her and she shut right up. He continued till he filled the vacant space beside Hinata.

"I was wondering" Hinata started this wasn't her at all she never did this but right now the walls were all funky colors and her head was spinning a bit. Flirting with a stranger probably wasn't the best idea. "Were just going to stand there and stare at me all night or do you want to have a drink with me."

The man's smirked got wide. "I'll have a crown royal"

Hinata smiled "what a coincidence that's what I'm having." Hinata raised her glass to her lips and sipped it slowing it was going to be a long night.

-

Hinata inhaled deeply raising her hand over her head like she did every morning. The pillows were a lot more comfortable that she remembered she pushed her face into it inhale the smell of hair and sweat eww. It must have been hot last night. She turned over to the left trying to get comfortable again she didn't feel like she got any sleep at all. There was a soft breath on her face it was stinky but tolerable morning breath happens… morning breath.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly afraid of what she might see. Black hair, it was black gelled hair, the man from the club. Maybe she didn't sleep with him maybe they just fell asleep. Hinata looked under the cover to find that she was naked and the day she was born and so was he. She had to stop and stare any girl would she had the pillar or every woman's sexual fancy bare naked beside her. Hinata re-gathered herself and slowly crept of the bed. She grabbed her underwear and bra quickly and quietly throwing them back on. She didn't want him so caught her leaving, never wanted to see his face again. She didn't know him or what happen last night but she didn't care she just needed to leave.

After getting fully dressed she looked around how the hell did he get here this was not her hotel. She quickly grabbed a brush off his dresser causing a raddled of keys Hinata spun round to face the man in bed. He turned over and mumbled something in his sleep. Hinata cursed the rental key…wait the rental keys. She drove this was great news. She picked her keys up as quietly as possible. She tip toed to the door and to one more look at… at…. Shit she doesn't even know his name. She was the definition of a slut.

Hinata walked in to the hallway of a very expense hotel. Like the one she was in put much higher up. She patiently waited for the door to open trying to act like she belonged there.

"So he was with whom" a man with a very stylish suit coat and dark glasses said walking with another man with brown shaggy hair. He had on dress pants and a un tucked collared shirt.

"I don't no who she is some whore."

The elevator door opened and she walked in along with the two men and some other people. "Is her here yeah, he actually brought her back to the hotel that's new."

"I heard she was really hot, like long dark hair and huge tits"

Hinata stroked her long indigo colored hair and looked at her breast. They were a slightly **larger** than the average women's could they be talking about her. The elevator stopped and ground level and the man left. Hinata was to shaken up to move. One night and she already earned the title of a whore. She had to get out know.

She walked briskly to the door she just needs to get out now. "Good day" the greeted said

"Oh thank you" she said flying out the door. Search desperately for a silver car. It was hard to find considering it was parked over three parking spaces. She sighed the worst was over she was free.

Hinata shoved the keys into the ignition and speed down the street. It was all over. No one had to know not even Temari and Ten-Ten this was to embarrassing and beside she in Vegas

_'**What happens here stays her all of this will disappear?'**_

As far as the world is concerned none of this even happened she'll be back in Japan in a couple days. It's not like he's going to go look for her or something. Hinata kept her eyes focused on the road trying to find her way back when a glare appeared in her rear view mirror. "What is that" Hinata mumbled looking behind her on the back seat for a mirror or something shiny and that's when she saw it a princess cut diamond ring on her left hand.

'_**Today I woke up thinking 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure**_

_**How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared'**_

"Move your car the light is red" a man yells in from the car behind her.

"I married him." Hinata whispered to herself. She was married to someone she didn't know at all not even his name. Hinata slammed her fist onto the seat beside her in anger and frustration. She started to cry, she just let herself cry maybe if she just let herself then she wouldn't have been so drunk, she would have had sex with a stranger and she would be Mrs. Hinata Hyugga the slut… oh she wasn't a hyugga any more she was a… a… holy shit

'_**What have I done, what have I done what have I done'**_

"Move your god damn car"

Hinata let her head hit the horn of her car. She laughed in disbelief "I don't know my last name." life was wonderful.

* * *

**Sugabear: NICE??**

**Neji: NO**

**Sugabear: no love :cries:**


	3. Just my Luck

**Disclaimer: i own nothing... suxz **

**yes i have returned with a short crackish chappie lol i would like to take this time to thank my reviewers and my wonderful editor. -bows- thank so much it greatly appreciated.**

**3. Just my luck**

"Hinata, where were you all night?" Ten-Ten purred suggestively.

Hinata didn't even bother to answer. She didn't know where she was all night, the only thing she knew is she was at some expensive hotel, on the other side of town.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"I woke up with this." Hinata held out her hand and showed Ten-Ten the ring.

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

"Hinata you're back." Temari shook her shoulder length blonde hair stretching her hands over her head. "What did I miss?"

"Hinata's wedding." Ten-ten said quiet seriously.

"Funny, but seriously, what did I miss?" Temari said not amused. She was still wearing the clothes she had on the night before. She was most likely having a hangover.

"Seriously." Hinata said miserably holding her new wedding band in Temari's face.

"Holy, Hinata." surprise consumed her face. She didn't expect this from Hinata, hell she didn't expect this from herself. "You were drunk, right?"

"Of course I was drunk!" Hinata hollered, outraged. How could she think Hinata would do this sober. "I don't know where I was when I woke up. I asked three people three different times for directions to get back here and I married some guy and I don't even know this guy's name."

"You mean you don't know is last name?" Ten-Ten put in hopefully.

"No I don't know his name period, first, last or middle. The most I can tell you about him is that he has black hair."

"Oh, Hinata this kind of thing happens in Vegas all the time. It shouldn't take long for the devoice papers to get here." Temari reassured. "I'll hook you up. We'll put a fake name if we don't see him again while we're here."

"Isn't that illegal?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Sure is." Temari said lighting a cigarette. Hinata sat quietly, not really hearing anything either of them were saying. She was staring at Temari's newly lit cigarette. Every time Temari was stressed out or angry she lit a cigarette. Hinata licked her lips suddenly feeling a burning desire to have one of her own. She used to smoke when she was in high school. She started because her friends were smokers but that was years ago, it strange for her to suddenly have cravings. Temari smoked around her twenty-four seven, why know? Then again she hasn't been this stressed out in a long time.

"Are you listening?"

"Sorry Ten-Ten what did you say?"

"We're going to do our nails."

"Nails?" she must have zoned out for a long time to get from fraud to nails.

"Yes nails, it will take your mind off things and Temari needs to do something about her claws"

Temari slapped Ten-ten saying. "I know just the place."

"Crazy Nailz?" Hinata read out the multi-colored sign.

"Yup, the best mutli-national nail place there is."

"Yeah I can see why you love it Temari…" Ten- Ten said looking at a woman come out with three inch long nails with orange zebra strips on it from the top of her sun glasses. "No one will notice your claws here."

"Shut up and come on." Temari said grabbing Hinata and Ten-Ten behind her.

"Welcome to Crazy Nails." The woman at the front desk had layered black and violent hair and extremely white teeth. "How may I help you?"

"We all need full sets." Temari stated. The women nodded, leading them to three tables.

"I'm Emma by the way," the purple haired women said. "I will do you nails for you" she sat down in front of Hinata "someone will be with you two in a minute." Emma pulled her hair behind her ears. She really shouldn't though, it made her ears look bigger than they alright were.

"So what do you want done?"

"Something simple, French tip with a small design."

"All right French tips it is." she started wiping off the clear nail polish Hinata had on before she started sanding her figure nails. It sort of hurt. "So you're not from around her right?"

"No were from Japan."

"So am I." some women with long luxurious pink hair and startling green eyes stated from beside Hinata.

"That's so cool!" Emma blurted out. "I'd love to go to Japan."

"What part?" Ten-Ten asked shaking her hair out of her face.

"I was born in Sendai but I live in Yokohama"

"What a coincidence" Ten-Ten put in "We live in Yokohama too but were originally from..."

"Sapporo" the pink hair women finished for her. "I know Temari she just doesn't like me very much"

Everyone looked at Temari who was glaring at the wooded table. Maybe they shouldn't have got their nails done.

"My name is Sakura by the way."

"Ten-Ten, this is Hinata" she point to the girl still staring at Temari. Hinata didn't understand, Temari was a pretty laid back person. You would have to be a super bitch or her father for her not to like you.

"It's nice to meet you, and nice to see you again Temari"

"Too bad I can't say the same for you _Sakura." _just the way Temari said 'Sakura' killed the homely vibe in the room. The air was stifling, it was so thick. Hinata licked her lips nervously she had to do something.

"Ten-Ten, can she see better with those sun glasses?"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes not understanding what Hinata was trying to do. "No."

"Why don't you take em off? Let me have a wear" she grabbed the glasses off Ten-Ten's face poking herself in the eye. The room erupted with laughter it wasn't the way she had planted to lighten the room but it worked.

Half an hour later Temari had fallen asleep waiting for her nails to dry. While Ten-Ten and Hinata had just started to dry theirs. Apparently Sakura is an accomplished medical intern, top of her class. In two more years and she will be a full fledged doctor.

Hinata watched the pink hair beauty sit quietly at her side. She looked out the window every so often. It was strange, she had done her nails a while ago.

"Sakura, you've been done with your nails for about fifteen minutes, why don't you go home?" Hinata asked politely. She couldn't help it, Sakura seemed like such a fast pace gal. She didn't understand how she found time to just sit there.

"She's waiting on her boy toy" Emma giggled.

Sakura smiled wistfully like she just fell face first in to wonderland. Hinata glaze at her wondering if she looked so serene and at peace when she was with Naruto "Yes Sasuke is coming to get me."

Sasuke, the name was so familiar it snapped her out off her miserable reflection. She just couldn't put her figure on it. She shifted Ten-Ten's shades on her face, she really liked them.

"Hey!" Emma said wiggling her fingers. "Your nails."

"Oh, sorry!" Hinata said putting her hand back under the mini dryer.

"Speaking of the devil" Sakura smiled wide. It's the happiness she's been since she was here.

"Sakura come on." Black gelled hair, dark sexy eyes, black suit, un-tucked, collared shirt. It was him.

"God why?" Hinata whispered.

**ok thanks for reading review please. i don't think i put this but constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Of Course It, Couldn’t Be

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Naruto **_

**_Note: I'm sorry I took so long to update i would like to thank my readers and reviews it means alot to me thanl you so much. i will try to make sure the next one won't take as long_**

**_enjoy_**

**4. Of Course It, Couldn't Be**

"What's wrong" Ten-ten shook her a bit. "Hin..."

"Don't say my name." that's when it hit Ten-Ten he was the one. She turned around to tell Temari who had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Sakura said.

Oh no he saw her maybe he didn't. Maybe be...

"Hey" Hinata looked up. Thanking god for Ten-ten sun glasses. "Do I know you?"

Hinata shook her head no, not trusting her mouth. "Take your glasses off" he said resting his hand on the table, key in hand. His face spelled your full of it.

So demanding so rude she didn't know him but she didn't like him. The way he acts like Sakura's not there. When she was so happy to see him and she's hot. Tan long legs curve hips what more did he want?

"Excuse me?" Ten-ten hollered. "Who the fuck are you?"

Hinata tapped Ten-Ten hand she didn't want to get kicked out. "Why" Hinata put on a French accent she had French cousin and spent a lot of her summers in France. "You like zeem" she said in a silly tone that made Ten-ten start to laugh.

"Sasuke come on you have a meeting to go to" Sakura called

Sasuke came to eye level with Hinata and looked her straight in the face, His black eyes searching her everything, violating her inner most thoughts. Her body froze what if he remembered her. She just met Sakura and she wasn't looking to make enemies with anyone that could possibly be her doctor. She did want to remember what had happened. She never wanted to see him ever again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura demanded she was getting upset who is this girl anyway.

He got up never breaking eye contact with her. He gave her a suggested nod and left his keys. Maybe he did remember her. Hinata grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Ten-ten whispered. "Give him his keys"

Hinata lid the ring off her figure, putting it in the ripped piece of paper. "Sir" she said still in her French accent. "You're keys" she handed him the keys and lid the ring into his pocket.

"Thank you" his answered raising an eyebrow at her. He felt it.

They walked out of the store and every one was quiet. "You bitch" Emma yelled. "How could you just slip your number into his pants?"

Hinata was out raged she had been in this place with his girl for hours talking about everything. She thought she would have picked up that Hinata would never so something likes that. Maybe slut was rewritten in bold letters on her for head. "That isn't any of your business" Hinata shouted back. Frustrated she didn't need this overly happy and nosy bitch in her face at this moment in her life. "It was an engagement ring."

"That's the guy you slept with Hinata" Ten-Ten was shocked. He was sexy, damn. "He can one night me anytime." Ten-Ten whispered aloud.

"Let's go before he realizes what I put in his pocket" Hinata said crying. She was a bigger slut than she imagined. "Come on Temari wake up"

"Why" she said drowsily

"Were going" Temari didn't ask anymore questions. She picks up her things and lazily made her way to the door.

"My nails aren't dry" Ten-ten complain.

"Then stay" Hinata cried she wouldn't hold it in anymore, crying wasn't going to help but it made her feel better.

--

"Sasuke what was that." Sakura said glaring daggers from the passenger's seat. "Who is she?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't even move to acknowledge her. She was so annoying. She pestered him about every woman that he happened to come into contact with. So he flirts around a bit. She knew that long before she started talking to him.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest scowling. He loved to upset her. Her face was priceless somehow it pleased him. "I'm waiting for an answer Sasuke"

Sasuke sat quietly driving as if she wasn't talking. "Sasuke!" she squealed frustrated. He shifted his eyes in her direction and looking at her for a few seconds before refocusing on the road. "Just tell me who she is and don't give me that 'she's nobody' crap. I saw her touch your leg"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. She didn't touch his leg it was normal for Sakura to get mad, not make up stories. "What are you talking about?"

"When she gave you back your keys"

He thought back and remembered her slipping something in his pocket it may have looked like she felt is leg from her angle.

"What are you doing know?" Sasuke glared at the pink haired woman. She was lucky he even agreed to pick her up. He stuck his hand in to his right pocket pulling out a scrunched up peace of paper. "Her number she gave you her number."

It was too heavy to just be a number. He pulled over to the side opening the paper. "You are not going to check that" It was more of a demand than a question. Sasuke glared into her eyes continuing to unravel the paper.

A ring, an expensive ring from the imperial collection

"Sasuke Why..?"

"My wife"

"What?" Sakura growled, confused.

"That a woman in the store was my wife" He chuckled honestly. Sakura didn't see what the joke was… his wife! She was crushed; she thought she would be his wife. When was he going to tell anyone he was married?

"Sas..." She was cut off by Sasuke making a U turn. Sakura turned her head towards the passenger's window realizing he would never race down the street for her.

--

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone dialing the number underneath the name Hinata. That's her name Hinata.

"Hello" sweet there was no other word to describe the voice on the other end.

"Hinata?" He said roughly. She had him drive all the way back to the nail place just to have the big mouth, purple haired chick yell at him about some shit he wasn't listening to.

"Yes" her voice still trying to decipher who she was speaking with.

"How have you been dear?" Sasuke teased sarcastically.

The line was silent for a few seconds before she finally asked "Are you staying at the same hotel?"

"Yes I am"

"Divorce papers will be sent to you today, there was no prenuptial agreement but I made sure you kept everything that's yours. You can check the document make sure it's to your liking"

She was way too professional considering she had nothing to hide from him. He had seen and licked every part of her. There was no need for formalities. "This is the first time something like this has ever happened to you right?"

She hesitated with a deep sigh said "Yes" he chuckled "I'll see you soon"

"I doubt it" Hinata whispered. "I'm trying to avoid ever having to see you again. So just mail the divorce papers to the address given."

This girl was serious. She was hardly the slut he originally thought she was. She seemed more like the shy carrier driven type. "Do you know who I am?" This is a golden opportunity for most girls. First off most girls would never divorce him willing and if they did divorce him for sure they were taking half of what he's worth. 825 million is a lot of money.

"Don't flatter yourself" The voice was still sweet but annoyed. "I can assure you _Sasuke _I don't care."

Click

She hung up on him.

--

"What are you gonna do drop it of tomorrow?" Ten-ten asked.

"If they come in by then" Hinata sighed. She really like her nails she never liked them before the salons back home weren't as good as they are here in America, although the designs in Japan are more creative. She sighed feeling guilty Sakura must have been so embarrassed.

Wait Sakura

"Hinata, are you ok?" Ten-ten asked taking her eyes of the road for a spilt seconded.

"Yeah, just thinking" She couldn't be the girl that Naruto is in love with. Look how many Sakura's are in the world. That couldn't be her right, right!

**thank you for reading please review**

**and feel free to ask questions. **

**1. No this story will not contain and Sasuke and Sakura side love story. **

**2. Naruto is not with Sasuke right now he will come later.**


	5. The Problem with Stalling

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto **_

**_i realize that i don't do this as often as i should but thank you to all my readers especially the ones that take time to review it makes me happy :) Also i would like to thank my new editor -claps- for stepping in so kindly your input an time is important to me and i want everyone to know ok on with the story._**

**5. The Problem with Stalling**

"Hinata are you sure you don't want to come inside?" Ten-Ten asked concerned. Hinata nodded she didn't want to return to this god forsaken hotel but she needed to get these papers to Sasuke.

"You have to come." Temari demanded throwing her cigarette bud on the floor. "We don't know this Sasuke character you do."

Hinata sighed moving her makeup case on to the car seat. They were leaving for Japan this afternoon. She couldn't handle being here anymore. She ran into Sakura several times that day. She almost hit Hinata with her Porsche twice. Their luggage had been packed in to the car this morning. She picked up the folder with the divorce conditions and her signature on it. All it needed was his.

"Come on" Temari ordered brushing her grey pencil shirt. She will be going straight into work when we land in fact her cell phone might ring on the plane before Ten-Ten's. Sometimes she felt out of place. Ten-Ten and Temari jobs were so demanding all the time. Hinata was an event planner her job wasn't as stable or as constantly demanding. Sometimes she felt like she was harassing them when she was asking them to go out with her.

"Hinata"

"I'm coming" She pulled up her red hush puppy heels she got on sale at The Show Company. She was quite proud of her outfit today. She wore a black short sleeve form flattering dress, red beads and a red belt tightly tied pulled underneath her breast.

"Can I help you ladies?" The man at the front desk asked politely.

"Yes I'm here to drop of some documents for Mr. Sasuke in room 23...23...shoot" she couldn't remember the last two numbers and she hadn't bothered to write it down. Damn it.

"Twenty- three what..?" The manager was getting upset but she really couldn't remember. "Miss I don't mean to be rude but many women come in here claiming to know Mr. Uchiha"

"Excuse me" He thought she was some trick. Wait Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. He's the son of Fugaku Uchiha owner of Uchiha manor. She should have guessed.

"Temari?" The same man with the ponytail she had left with the night before. He was dressed more casually in track pants and a wife beater as if he went running but something told her he was too lazy to run.

"Shikamaru?"

"I didn't know you were staying in this hotel" Something about this Shikamaru reminded her of something, something she should remember.

"I'm not"

"Miss" The Manager was very irritated and so were the people in the line that formed behind them." I can call Sasuke and have him tell you to piss off in person."

"Then call him" Ten-Ten put in "and as a manager I don't believe piss off is suitable language."

The Manager glared at Ten-Ten shaking his brown hair out of his face before dialing the numbers.

"Your here for Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked

"No my friend is?" Temari pointed at Hinata who was looking around the whole place like something was about to jump out at her.

"Sasuke, there is a woman here to see you"

Sasuke rolled his eyes more crazy gold diggers "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me for foolishness"

Hinata can tell from the look the manager gave that he had dismissed her. "Tell him it's Hinata"

Hinata turned around this took way more energy then she had first anticipated. Then she saw it, long pink hair, floated across the room towards the elevator. Hinata couldn't face her, what was she going to say, sorry I slept with your boyfriend? Why? because I was drunk and I won't apologize because my ex is smitten with you. What if it wasn't the right Sakura? That would be embarrassing.

"Miss Hinata, Sasuke will be with you in a second."

"Tell him not to bother, his girlfriend is coming upstairs" Hinata miserably stated watching Sakura go up through the glass elevator.

"Okay were leaving" Ten-Ten snatched the paper envelope from Hinata's hand and placed it on the desk "make sure Sasuke gets this when he comes will you."

"You leaving already?" Shikamaru asked. Quite frankly he couldn't care less if they left but Sasuke wanted to talk to this Hinata girl in person. He's so lucky that Shikamaru happen to come in when they were down stairs. "Stay a while."

Shikamaru's phone rang. It was a text from Sasuke saying. _**Stall her**_. Shikamaru looked up at the elevator going down and sure enough there was Sasuke. Hinata had looked up to see what Shikamaru was looking at. Lean body and onyx eyes were coming down and a pair of emerald green eyes threatening to rip Hinata's heart out of her chest was going up, that as her Q to leave.

This day just couldn't get worse. She just had to get out and it would all be okay.

"Hinata?" The voice was male deep and very familiar. _NO _

"Oh… Shit" Temari whispered under her breath.

**(Well I'm going to end it here because I'm evil muhahahhahhahahahahaha. ) **

**DOwn**

**dOwN**

**DowN**

**doWN**

**(lol no I'm not that evil.)**

"Hi Gaara" Ten-Ten greeted him. Gaara looked the way he usually did beautiful. His hair was untamed and a deep red color. The beauty of his eyes was taken away by the dark bags.

He always had dark circles under his eyes but never like this. Only Gaara could love good tired.

Hinata was starting to feel the guilt. Why?

Temari must have spent over 10 thousand dollars worth of Gaara's money already.

He is so kind to her and no one else, she shouldn't have let Temari use so much of his money or any of it. She had so much of her own.

She loved him once he was her first love. Although he wasn't interested. He said she was more like a sister to him.

"Hello Gaara"

"You sound guilty" he said flatly. He shifts his gaze to Temari who is biting her nails it was a nervous habit of hers. "I know you have something to do with this" When Temari didn't respond he knew she had done something. "Hinata"

She had turned her face away from his and looking at the floor she felt so…

"Hinata" Gaara whispered shifting her head to look at him, his thumb gently massaging her chin. "We'll talk about it later." Hinata nodded smiling, Gaara always knew just what to do. He never judged her. "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm just here to see a friend of a friend?"

"Friend of a friend?" Gaara wasn't used to vague answers from Hinata, she should have been spilling her guts. Gaara just looked at her seemingly without breathing "Sasuke"

Sasuke, Gaara only knew of one Sasuke who would be staying in a hotel like this. "You are a friend of Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata shook her head no smiling like an idiot. Gaara's face was priceless he must have forgotten there were others around he usually doesn't make facial expressions when in public. "I didn't think so."

"I'm going home after this." That's what Gaara was used to, Hinata told him every little detail about what's going on in her life, without him asking.

Gaara never got to spend much time with Hinata. He was always traveling and when he comes back to Japan she's always with that idiot Naruto, "Come home with me." He had extra time to spare the meeting ended earlier than he expected.

"Okay when are you leaving?" Hinata didn't think, she never did. Not when it came to Gaara

"Tomorrow"

"And what are you going to do with your clothes"

"I'll send someone to take them." Gaara snapped at Ten-Ten this is his normal reaction to people.

"Fine" Temari put in quickly she didn't want Gaara to be angry especially not when he finds out how much of his money she spent.

"Hello Sir"

"Shikamaru? I didn't notice you." Gaara turned finally acknowledging Shikamaru. Gaara was like that he didn't always see people. He had a one track mind, something it's mistaken for being rude. "I'm sure you've met Hinata" Gaara said pulling Hinata into him.

"Not formally no, I'm Nara Shikamaru"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Shikamaru could tell she was troubled. The way her teeth threatened to peel holes into her cherry red lips and her fingers fidgeted playing with each other while her whole hand shook mildly. Gaara was going to crack her in ten seconds flat. He just hoped she didn't mention his name or Sasuke's. Gaara knew he and Sasuke have been friends a long time.

"I've wasted enough time here." Gaara turned to Hinata steadying her shaking hand with his own. "Good day" Gaara said leading Hinata behind him. Shikamaru watched the little woman walk behind him miserably she looked so embarrassed and worried. He was sure if he saw them again today Gaara would be pissed and Hinata would be crying.

Shikamaru said bye to Temari and her friend Ten-Ten as he made his way over to Sasuke who had watched everything from a distance.

"She's taken" Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pocket. It was a shame she would have made a good fuck buddy if nothing else. Maybe she would still loan him her services.

"Not for long" Shikamaru hadn't looked away from the door Hinata had left through. Sasuke didn't understand how Shikamaru could think so long and hard about nothing. It was obvious, that girl was going to crack under the pressure but why does Shikamaru care. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Shikamaru As if asking a question. "I think you slept with my boss's woman"

Sasuke eyes widened in realization, that man was Gaara Sabaku He owned a very prosperous oil company. He gave his family a very reasonable price. The Sabaku are very loyal business partners of the Uchiha family. They saved his family a lot of head ache and money on oil and gas. If ever Fugaku was to find out that Gaara abandoned their business arrangements because he had a one night stand with is sweet heart. The whole family would disown him.

"Shit" Sasuke grumbled.

"Shit is right."

**_yes i love miss understandings it makes for an interesting story. _**

**_lol _**

**_anyways review love to hear from you!_**


	6. How do I do this

7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto **_

_**Yes I understand it has been a while sorry between work, my computer crashing, school next week and writer's block. I got may hands full. Thanks for waiting!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**P.S. Wonderland sucks don't work there**_

**6. How do I do this?**

After twenty silent minutes Gaara's Porsche pulls up to a fancy Italian restaurant called Sotto Sotto. The place had snow white table cloth, sparking cutlery and two wine glasses on either side of the table adorned with her favorite wine, Yellow Tiger. It was an Australian red wine.

"So you're here to see a friend?" it wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"Well no, Ten-Ten won tickets" Gaara nodded. Understandingly Hinata wouldn't use her hard earned money to buy tickets to a place like Vegas.

"What are you doing here?"

"The head of, The Haragura Power company and I were supposed to meet yesterday but he forgot, I came here instead. I needed his answer before another company we were looking at pulled out. So I came here."

"Wow it's that important"

"No, it's just an excuse to get out of the office." Hinata giggled. Gaara was always looking for a reason to get out of the office he doesn't take much vacation days. He says the majority of the staff is incompetent and he's almost never sick.

"Just take a vacation"

Gaara frowned. "The company would fall apart"

"I'm sure it will be fine." She smiled. Gaara continued to eat like she never said anything.

"Let's talk about your vacation"

Hinata grumbled "let's not" under her breath.

"Ok" he said knowingly. "How was your day?"

"My day, eventful" Gaara nodded taking a bite of the Cajun ribeye he ordered earlier.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday" Hinata knew what he was doing he was trying to trick her into spilling her guts.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "And you're leaving already" it wasn't like her to go trip for only a day. "What did you do yesterday?"

"I went to a club" Gaara was getting tired of this game, he was losing his appetite "and got drunk"

That was it.

Gaara rolled his eyes and smirked while scratching the side of his face anything to stop him from laughing out loud and causing a scene. "Congratulations"

She sighed, figuring since he's already highly amused he should just come clean "I also slept with his guy"

Gaara face came up blank. He didn't understand what the problem was people came to Vega to drink, gamble and have casual sex. "You came to see him" Gaara chuckled only Hinata Hyuga would have a one nightstand and then go looking for the bastard after "you're an idiot you know that"

"We got married" Hinata retorted.

"Are going to tell me about your husband" he said mockingly.

"Not if you going to laugh at me" Hinata blushed. Thanks for the support  
Gaara, she thought.

"Okay" Gaara recollected himself and looked at her straight in the face. "Go ahead"

"His name is Sasuke and he had black hair" Hinata stated and put a spooned fork full of Grilled shrimp Alfredo in her mouth.

"Continue" Gaara said glaring at her.

"Well… I don't know anything else."

-

Sasuke sat quietly in his car watching Hinata and Gaara in Sotto Sotto. He seemed to be laughing at her or something they probably hadn't started talking about it yet.

"Sasuke think about this for a second" Shikamaru said being the voice of reason "so you're going to wait for Gaara to walk away then you're going to go talk to her before he comes back."

Sasuke admitting it wasn't full proof, hell it did make any sense but his family believes that he isn't capable of upholding the family business and his brother is already apart of another business that was growing rapidly. Itachi wouldn't be happy if dad had tried to force him to take over the family business because he thought Sasuke couldn't handle it. "Yup"

"That's stupid"

"Umm hmm" Sasuke concentrated on the interaction between the two before him. It changed drastically. He was no longer laughing, his face was twisted into a frown and his fist was clenched. "He's pissed"

"What"

"I said he's pissed look." Hinata hand placed her hand over his fist saying something to him. You didn't have to read lips to know she was saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" or "it just happened"

"Yea he…"

"He's leaving, I'll be back"

This is not smart. Not smart at all.

**_i am noticing that is it is very short... sorry it's late review please!!_**


	7. An Unforunate Accident

_**I ****know, I know it's been like a year. I'm sorry. this ones longer this time. -hides behind wooden chair-**_

**_Disclaimer: i do not in any way shape or from own Naruto_**

**_Note: for those of you that waited... thanks really. _**

**_enjoy._**

**7. An Unfortunate Accident**

"Okay" Hinata sighed. This went better than she expected, Gaara was defiantly upset about his money. Surprisingly he just laughed at her when she told him what little she knew about Sasuke. First there was an awkward silence then he laughed and proceeded to call her an idiot. Of course Hinata having an intense case of word vomit, happened to mention that Temari, Ten-ten as well as herself managed to spend a small fortune in less than a day, worth of Gaara's hard reined money. This was an interesting couple of days and quite frankly Hinata never wanted her life to be this eventful ever again. She just wanted to get over this and move on.

"Hello my dear wife"

Hinata froze not wanting to turn around how did he find her? Hinata breathed in as he walked from behind her and sat down in the empty chair in front of Gaara's chair. She twitched subconsciously. "Sasuke it's not a good time."

Sasuke looked at the soft woman's face, she was not amused at all neither was she in any mood or frame of mind to speak with him on the level he would like the conversation to be at. He looked down at the dress she was wearing. The top of the dress was low enough to set off his imagination without revealing anything. He wanted to just pull down the dress and let his hands ravage her body again. She was so good one of the best he's ever had. She had the right about of freak willing to explore new positions.

"Sasuke" Hinata whispered softly. "Do you need some wine?" Sasuke followed her gaze to his hand that was ever so slowly creeping away from him. However they weren't going to towards the glass. He pulled his hand back and shook his head to collect himself.

"If it's not a good time then meet me in my room at the hotel you remember where it is right."

He could not be serious. Hinata felt the bitter taste sweep her mouth. He had no respect for Sakura at all and it was making her sick. "No" she spat out unintentionally. "How about we meet some place more... neutral" with lots of witnesses she wanted to add as much as she didn't want to admit it gorgeous did not begin to describe Mr. Uchiha he was immaculate.

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded in agreement. He got up off the chair and walk behind her again. His face was indifferent but Hinata was still on edge. He placed his hand on her shoulders and stooped down and aligned his lips with her right ear. "That's fine. Call me when you're done here" he whispered grazing her ear with his tongue.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the memory of all the sinfully wonderful things he did to her the night before. Unfortunately this simple task was not so simple because she wanted nothing more than to have him on top of her again and he was all too willing to do it for her. It's been a long time since she had any sex at all before Sasuke. Naruto just never seemed interested of course the first couple of weeks they were together it was a regular part of her week but that was short lived.

"Unless of course you'd like to do something else now" his lips moved closer to her lips and she did nothing to stop it.

"Mr. Uchiha" the deep raspy voice demanded both of their attention. Hinata hand shook a little. She shouldn't have been surprised she came with Gaara… she just sort of forgot.

Sasuke reluctantly moved his head from her neck. He had forgotten she was taken and by whom. Sasuke met the venomous glare of the red head now standing before him. "Hello Mr. Sakubau"

-

This was a disaster.

Never did Sakura think she had any real competition when it came to Sasuke. Sakura was clearly beautiful. Her looks alone scared of many competitors. She will admit she isn't the most beautiful women in the world Ino was far superior to her when it come to natural beauty but Sakura had three things other women didn't have was persistence, dedication and swagger. This was the new word for an irresistible aura. Swagger had nothing to do with looks it was about attitude and how you carried yourself and Sakura had it.

"Sakura if you don't fix that frown not only is it going to stay like that you'll develop wrinkles."

Ino Yamanaka

She was the only person that Sakura was worried about. She taught Sakura everything she knows there no trick Sakura could try that Ino hadn't already thought of. Thankfully Ino is a very logical person Sasuke had made it very clear to her that he was not interested and she back off almost completely. However, now that she isn't perusing him anymore it is as if he talks to her more often he even invited her over a few times. Seriously Sakura was starting to think this was all a part of a bigger plan.

"Ino, what does he see in her she's clearly poor" okay Sakura was exaggerating and she knew it the girl wasn't poor she was middle class like the majority of the world. She was probably a gold digger. Sakura had enough money to support herself and three generations after her. This girl has to have someone else she doesn't seem too interested in...

Maybe that was it.

She was genuinely not interested in him. She was proudly taken by Mr. Sakubau. She didn't seem to keen on meeting with him either.

"Maybe he likes them helpless" Ino had a mischievous grin. "You know easy to manipulate."

Sakura rolled her eyes although it is a possibility.

"Oh yeah I heard Shikamaru talking to Sasuke about a divorce."

Sakura felt her heart pounding violently against her chest one thing Sasuke did not like was being tied down. He would have to be deeply in love with a woman to even consider marrying her let alone going through with it. Sakura's hand curled up into a ball in pure anger. He loved her and she was trying to divorce him for half of everything he owns no doubt. The word "Ungrateful bitch" slide their way out of Sakura's mouth.

-

The Venom in her words caused the clerk to shiver. Sakura is the nicest, most humble rich person he had ever met in his twelve years of working at this establishment. She does everything to please that bastard. Sasuke Uchiha is a fool. This beautiful woman is willing to give him her heart and he runs around with whore's every night for the past week he had been in this hotel.

"Excuse me" he was in the custodian's way.

"Sorry" he said apologetically "you don't happen to know if they took the mail up yet do you?"

"No, it doesn't go up for another five minutes maybe"

The clerk nodded thankfully and the custodian went on his way leaving a bucket of water behind. He wanted to tell him to pick it up but he needed to get to the mail room first.

While walking he remembered that woman he was racing down stairs to see. He couldn't remember her name but she was far different from Sakura. The dark haired woman is a tad thicker than Sakura and shorter too. She seemed shy, and delicate. Sasuke will probably have fun breaking her completely.

"Divorce papers" sounded familiar something the loud mouth girl with the bun said. He walked into the mail room and took out the envelop he got from the bun girl. He opened the letter and sure enough the top of the document was the word** DIVORCE** capitalized and bolded.

Ungrateful bitch indeed.

How could he leave a wonderful wife like Sakura?

The clerk looked at the drenched in anger and sadness and then at the bucket of water the custodian left behind. Maybe it would give Sakura enough time to fix things if the divorce papers had an "Unfortunate accident."

-

This day is not suppose to get worse it was just supposed to end smoothly so Hinata could continue her drama less life in Yokohama her home.

"Hello Uchiha you do look a lot like your mother" even though he sounded calm and collected she could see the storm raging with. Fortunately and unfortunately for Sasuke they were in a public place. Fortunately because Gaara never acts out in a public place his ill temper and seemingly random public outburst got him into to trouble and cost him a few costumers. It was Unfortunate because Gaara **will **get him.

"So I've been told" miraculously Sasuke managed to stay fairly calm matching Gaara's fake easiness. She could feel the tension in the atmosphere the waiter had come over and stopped half way. He looked at Gaara then Sasuke shook his head and turned around. He didn't want to be in the middle of this and neither did she.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something yet nothing came out.

"I believe that you are the only person in your family I haven't met." Gaara said coming closer and taking his seat. "I understand that you and Hinata have some **soon** to be finished business"

Hinata's eyes darted towards Sasuke and prayed he didn't make any smart mouth comment. Whether he knew it or not Gaara had just promised him something. The 'soon to be finished' is a threat with two options. You finish it or Gaara will finish it for you.

Sasuke nodded. "I am willing to wait until you're ..."

"No need" Gaara cut him off roughly. "I have to go. I just got a phone call." He got up from the seat and made a way for Sasuke to pass. "Have a seat you can continue here."

Sasuke looked at the seat and sat down against his better judgement. He put his hands on the table and Hinata let go a breath of relief. It was over Gaara was far more controlled than she thought he was.

"Have a good day Gaara" she said confidently.

He nodded and turned to Sasuke. He humbled something all she heard was 'crush you' and it was enough for her to hold her breath. Gaara turned to her. There was a flash of strain in is features but it was only a flash. "You too."

Hinata eyed him. 'You too' is not typical of Gaara. He was distracted but at least he didn't take it out on anybody. That went better than she expected. Hinata smiled Gaara saved her from going to bed with Sasuke...

Again

Next time she wouldn't be caught off guard she knows what he's about now. "Sa…" she started but was interrupted but by his uncomfortable expression it almost looked in pain.

"Sasuke?" She said concerned.

"I'm fine" he answered but she knew he was acting macho. She looked down at the table and noticed droplets of blood on the table that lead to a long trail from the white cloth to the door. Hinata looked back at Sasuke who had his hands in his lap.

"Let me see your hands" He didn't do so much as look at her. He just continued to look down. "Sasuke" He snatched the napkin of the table and brought it into his lap. "Sasuke"

"Come let's go" he said getting up. Hinata a little frustrated and irrigated followed closely behind him. He opened a limo door and stood beside it waiting for her to enter first. She breathed a small thank you and got in.

"How did it?"

She turned around and saw the same gentlemen that Temari wondered off with. "Shikamaru?"

"Hey, Hinata" he greeted her awkwardly.

Really this whole thing was getting out of hand. What did they do stalk her together? The car seats were very comfortable it almost made her forgot the reasons he followed Sasuke out in the first place. "Let me see" she said holding her hand out.

Sasuke sat back in the seat beside her. He slowly lifted his hand and rested it hers. She unraveled the poorly wrapped cloth and uncovered nail marks in his wrist four on one side and one big one on the other.

"Shit, they look deep" Shikamaru said moving closer.

Hinata just looked at his hand she should have just told him to leave as soon as she saw him. She knew something like this word happen he's just lucky Gaara grew up a little from his teenage years "I'm sorry" His eyes met with hers. "I should have..."

"I told you it's fine." He said moving his uninjured hand through her hair and down the side of her face. She rubbed her face in his hand for a spit second she looked up at the smile on his face and glared.

"You don't stop" Sasuke just shrugged and sat back in his seat a little too smug for her liking.

-

The whole ride Sasuke just filled Shikamaru in on everything that happened in the restaurant. From the women that sat by the window who watched him came in to the way it felt to have Gaara's thick finger nails pierce his skin. Note to self, Shikamaru is most likely Sasuke's best friend and or conscious. He repeatedly told him how stupid going in to the restaurant was. She also noted that when they were talking she didn't exist, so whenever she wanted Sasuke to leave her alone she should find Shikamaru which shouldn't be too hard, she was sure Temari could track him down.

Hinata sighed relieved to be out of the limo, shot into the hotel. She couldn't wait to be rid of this painfully beautiful man. She rung the bell at the front and patiently waited for the clerk to service her.

"Welcome back madam"

"Thank you sir, I was wondering if the document I left here for mister Uchiha was still here or if it went to his room already" she prayed it wasn't in his room. He would love that and part of her knew she would love it too.

"Yes it is down here" the clerk sat before going around the back.

"How unfortunate" Sasuke said from behind her startling her.

She glared at him "do you enjoy sneaking up on people"

Sasuke shrugged once again and said he wasn't sneaking. Bull shit she didn't even hear him coming. Not that she was listening for him.

The clerk came back with a wet envelop with soap suds on it. "I'm sorry there was an unfortunate accident"

Hinata shook her head in disbelief this could not be happening to her. It just can't. She closed her eyes hoping it would go away when she opened them but sure enough. The brown envelop was still in front of her soaking wet. "It seems that this document fell into a bucket of water while the custodies were cleaning is there anything I can do"

Hinata's hand quivered and her eye twitched.

"No it's fine we will work it out." Sasuke answered for her. The clerk nodded and continued on with whatever he was doing.

Hinata sighed God was just not on her side.

Sasuke however took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Hinata's waist, resting his chin on her neck. His lips found their way back to her eyes and he whispered. "Looks like you get to be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke a bit longer."

Hinata inhaled deeply at this point it took everything in her not to punch him square in the face.

* * *

**_Fin... for now lol_**

**_Feel free to ask questions._**


	8. Things I Won't Say

**_Note: Sorry I took so long, I'm slow I know sorry don't shot me. I am a bit bored of this story but i plan to finish it so I'm going to move it along faster that I had originally planed so if it starts going to fast just let me know. also i know the title of this chapter sucks.... sorry again_ **

**8. Things I Won't Say**

Hinata sighed she was back in the safety of her hotel room with Temari and Ten-Ten telling them about her event filled evening with Gaara and Sasuke, who by the way happened to pick up an annoying habit. He kept calling her Mrs. Uchiha, knowing full well she hated it.

"No way it was wet?"

"Gaara knows

Ten-Ten nodded taking in everything that happened, However Temari couldn't get over the fact that Hinata actually told Gaara that they spent his money.

"So were staying here until our originally planned flight..."

"No" Hinata almost screamed she couldn't last that long.

"Or" Temari rolled her eyes "at least until I can round up enough money to pay Gaara back."

"What are you talking about" Hinata hollered "You're a lawyer"

Ten-Ten chuckled shaking her head "how soon we forget, Hinata, Temari can't take that much money at one time." Hinata mentally slapped herself. Temari is a recovering shopaholic. The book and movie inspired her to do something about her shopping she said however Ten-Ten and Hinata figured Shikamaru's hatred for miss managed money is a part of it too. So now the she can only take out a fixed amount of money out of the bank at a time.

"I'm sure I can get the cap removed it just might take a while."

"And while we're waiting you can stay as far away from Gaara as possible" Hinata said with a false sense of enlightenment.

Temari smirked playing along with Hinata's little game. "I knew you'd understand"

"Oh for Christ sake Temari he's your younger brother what is he going to do." The room went silent. The truth is Gaara could a tad unreasonable at times, especially when he was upset but he's better now.

"Hinata you do realize he is the kid that burned his house down , right" this fact always bothered Ten-Ten it made her nervous and she always found a way to bring it up in any conversation that involved Gaara. It concerned her so much that she found him a therapist that of course he never went to. She was also upset that his family supported him saying he grow out of it. According to Ten- ten you not just grow out of that shit.

"He was six"

"Hinata" Ten-Ten hollered. "I can't believe you defending that"

"Okay Hinata" Temari started folding her arms over her chest. "You can go back to Yamahana with him"

"No way"

"Exactly" Temari said triumphantly. "So were staying, so sit tight and I'll work on getting you a new document."

Hinata sighed defeated there was no way was going with Gaara it would be to awkward but if he stayed then she would have to put up with an increasingly frustrating Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata fell backwards onto the bed sighing, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and she hated being stagnant.

-

Did you get it?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke actual felt guilt he shook his head no while he played with the engagement ring in his pocket he got from Hinata earlier on. As much as he hated lying to Shikamaru, he would be doing him an injustice if he let him marry Ino.

"Sasuke you couldn't have just remembered to ask her for it."

"Hey you forgot too." The truth is Sasuke didn't forget he was hoping she would go home with it or pawn it off anything. It was a waste of money Shikamaru shouldn't have bought it.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head and leaning back in the cream color couch. He did forget. Sasuke watched Shikamaru try to please this girl for far too long had he known he planned to marry her he would have exposed her long ago but it was too late. He couldn't tell Shikamaru the truth without hurting him.

"Don't do it" Sasuke let the words slip out

"Don't do what..." Shikamaru started but he caught on right away. His face curled up into the ugly furious face he made whenever Sasuke tried to talk to, him about it. These conversations never went well. "Why not"

"She's a slut okay!" Sasuke shouted he cared about Shikamaru more than his own brother and any girlfriend he ever had.

"How would you know?"

This is the part he didn't want to answer, not thoroughly anyway. "She slept with... a friend." Shikamaru's faced twisted into one of confusion. Sasuke already knew what he was going to say before the smug look crossed his features.

"Sasuke you don't have friends"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as true as the statement was he did have one very good friend. One he valued more than Shikamaru. Inhaling deeply Sasuke wondered where or not he should tell him now or later.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What!?" the question caught him off guard.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sasuke glared at Shikamaru from the corner off his eyes. Sasuke grumbled he would never, ever even think it. "Really the 'she slept with my friend' is so elementary..."

"Shikamaru..." Sasuke said strangely calmly.

"Well, you're so sure that she gets around..."

"I...would **Never**" Sasuke spoke slowly in order to hold back the outrage he felt.

"It's okay Sasuke you can tell me if you were hittin' it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "When the fuck did you start talking like that?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. He really did not need to spend any more time with Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head Shikamaru was definitely different. Then his phone rang. The name flashed across the causing a deep throated sigh from Sasuke.

"Its Naruto right" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke nodded "I swear he's in love you"

Sasuke disregarded Shikamaru's statement answering the phone. "What do you want Naruto"

"A favor" how many favors was he planning to ask for this month alone? That's when he heard a women's voice asking him if he need anything else when he said no she responded by saying "hope you enjoy your flight." Then Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted.

"No"

"Please, it's the last time" there was a moment of silence. "I promise"

Sasuke growled knowing damn well that it was not the last time. Every time was never the last time. He should have never agreed to help him in the first place. "Naruto" he stated as if it were a threat

"Sasuke" he said back in the same tone. Sasuke looked behind him a Shikamaru who had stopped listening to them awhile ago. As much as he wanted to say no he couldn't he owed Naruto he's the reason that he was everything he owns.

"Fine this is the last time I mean it"

Naruto let out a victorious laugh before saying "thanks Sasuke I love you man"

"Yeah yeah, I'll distract him today but the rest of the time you're on your own"

Naruto agreed and hung up the phone. Sasuke inhaled deeply.

"What did he want to know if you were cheating on him?" Shikamaru asked jokingly

Sasuke chuckled it was ironic he should say that because if anything Naruto was cheating him. "funny, you want to go play pool?

-

Naruto laid back in his seat contently. He grew tired of looking out the window at sky, sky and more sky. Clear and blue with minimal clouds. He had never enjoyed plane rides. He found them to be quiet uneventful and plain. The most excitement on a plane is perhaps a baby crying on the way down. He also hated the feeling of his ears popping. The feeling always lingered for a while.

"Please fasten your seat belt the plane will be landing now"

"Finally" Naruto thought chewing gum while putting is ear plugs in and braced himself for the landing. Unfortunately the plugs didn't block out the high pitch screams of the three year old behind him.

"It's okay it's almost finished" the child's mother said hushing him.

Naruto couldn't shake the cries of the child. It picked at his brain. He cried a lot as a child and hated the sound. "Here" he said offering the child some gum "it will help". The child nodded and toke the gum before his mom could say otherwise. He chewed hard and fast. He didn't stop making noise all together but he did resort to little winces instead.

The mother whispered an air thank you. Naruto nodded to her saying "no problem"

"Thank you for riding with Konoha Airlines, we hope you had a safe ride."

Naruto exited the plane, with a craving for quality coffee. He walked into the little airline café. "Can I get a large double double" Two long slender arms wrapped around his neck and soft blonde hair tickled his cheek.

"Make that two"

"Ino"

The women smirked whispering. "How did you know it was me?" Naruto didn't bother to answer instead he pulled Ino in and gave her a fine kiss on the lip.

"Sir that will be $3.05" the young women around the counter her tag read Mia she couldn't be older than sixteen. He was sure she was talking to him yet she was looking at Ino almost venomously. Naruto gazed the aqua colored boat neck sheath dress she was wearing after paying for the coffee

"What" she asked

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing you look beautiful."

Ino blushed lightly thanking him. "Don't you want to see how good I look without clothes?"

Naruto chuckled talking her hand. "So, to your hotel then?"

Ino nodded eagerly walking faster.

-

"Hey, Mia Why were you staring at that woman?" Bre, Mia's her co-worker inquired. "Do you know her or something?"

"She slept with my brother a couple days ago" Mia replayed calmly

Bre rolled her eyes. "That settles it you brother has an STI"

Mia hated when people bad mouthed her family but she could allow this one her brother had made quiet a name for himself "maybe two"


End file.
